


Cat and Mouse

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Chases, Community: femslash100, F/F, Minor Violence, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora kept running, and Braeden kept chasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Braeden/Cora - bounty.

“Oh, balls,” Cora groaned, already pushing through the crowd when she saw Braeden coming.

“Not this time,” Braeden called out, a smile coming to her face as she shoved people aside on the busy sidewalks, eager to get her prize this time.  After months of cat-and-mouse, she was done with games.

Cora Hale was a slippery little thing, a strong beta wolf with a foxlike face and gorgeous brown eyes—and a very talented tongue, though she’d keep that detail away from her employer, Cora’s older brother.  Derek didn’t want his sister’s head—he wanted her _loyalty_.  He was the new pack alpha and just wanted Cora to give him a chance.

But she kept running, and Braeden kept chasing.

Cora wove in and out of alleyways, nimble and swift, jumping off fire escapes and roof tops like it was nothing.  Too bad Braeden was a trained mercenary and had a few of her own tricks.  Before Cora could even pick up her scent, Braeden had her slammed up against the brick wall of an alley, hand fisted in her jacket.  “Gotcha.”

Cora smirked and dove in for a heated kiss, all teeth and labored breathing, sending a lightning bolt of arousal between Braeden’s legs.  She pressed up against Cora and ground a knee between her legs; Cora’s hands wound in her hair and tugged.  “He gets one day, then I’m gone again.  Deal?”

Braeden grinned and popped the button Cora’s jeans, ready to take a risk in broad daylight.


End file.
